quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Haas
| home = Chevy Chase, Maryland | affil =FBI | occupation =Student at UC Berkeley Former FBI agent Former NAT at Quantico | species = | gender = Male | haircolor = Blond | eyecolor = Blue | relatives = Clayton Haas (father) † *Claire Haas (mother) *Clay Haas (brother) *Cassandra Haas (sister) | currentallies = Shelby Wyatt *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Will Olsen *Brandon Fletcher *Iris Chang *Miranda Shaw *Claire Haas *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *Simon Asher † *Drew Perales † | currentenemies = Eric Packer † *Liam O'Connor † *Henry Roarke † | portrayedby = Graham Rogers | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance =MHORDER | lastestmention =RESISTANCE | nextappearance = |latestmention =RESISTANCE |romances = Shelby Wyatt (ex-girlfiend)}} started off as a NAT, but after failing all of their tests on his first and second day, he became an analyst. Later in the training at Quantico, he got reinstated as a NAT trainee. After the graduation ceremony in Yes, he becomes an FBI agent. Sometime later, he resigns from the Bureau and commences law study at UCLA. Character Biography Caleb Haas is the black sheep in a family with a FBI legacy that runs deep. Caleb came to Quantico with a lot to prove. And while that chip on his shoulder may spark the occasional moment of insecurity or honesty, Caleb is otherwise all bluster. A wisecracker, Caleb is as funny as he is frustrating. And nobody knows that better than Shelby Wyatt, who Caleb taunts mercilessly, but only because he’s masking affections that could give way to romance. Caleb has a way of getting inside people’s heads, and in his first week at Quantico that talent yields a deadly result. From his time at Quantico to the days after the Grand Central bombing, Caleb goes from an immature, incompetent brat to a cool, collected professional brat at the top of his FBI game. Unfortunately for Alex, in the wake of the Grand Central bombing, Caleb may ultimately prove to be one of the biggest obstacles between Alex and her freedom. Trivia *He shares the same birthday as Graham Rogers. *He previously lived in Chevy Chase, Maryland. ** In his adolescent years, he went to Sidwell Friends School. *He is the son of Claire Haas and Clayton Haas. ** He has a brother named Clay Haas and a sister named Cassandra Haas. *He survived the Command Center bombing after his father saved him. *He is addicted to heroin. *He is a former boyfriend of Shelby Wyatt. *In Clear, his Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that he is a dynamo type. *After the graduation ceremony in Yes, he becomes an FBI agent. **Sometime later, he resigns from his position within the Bureau and pursues a career in law. *In Kudove, Shelby mentioned that he enrolled at Berkeley Law School. *In KUMONK, it was revealed that he was vacating in Tulum, Mexico prior to visiting his mother and brother in Washington, D.C. During his visit, he gets into a brief physical fight with his brother Clay Haas. Later, Caleb agrees to a living arrangement with his brother at Camp Peary. *In MHORDER, Caleb helped the team with their mission in order to expose the collaborators associated with 2018 Hostage Crisis. Sometime later, he had to go back to UCLA to continue his studies. Quotes *"I'm pretty sure that computer's on fire. Then again, I have been hallucinating a lot lately." Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Haas Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Former Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:FBI Agents